


Ichor, Energon; Blood

by elfqueen13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfqueen13/pseuds/elfqueen13
Summary: A novelization of an RP from another site.When Chika and Nico went to the (far-flung, backwater, gods-forsaken, middle-of-nowhere) town of Jasper, Nevada for Underworld business, they were not expecting to find two warring factions from a race of giant transforming sentient alien robots; much less giant transforming sentient alien robot zombies that the bad guys didn't seem able to control. Fortunately (for the bad guys), the undead happened to be Nico's area of expertise.LightningBug only wished to escape from the Nemesis and find any of her fellow Wreckers. She abhorred the Deceptions, despised her Commander, grudgingly tolerated the other Autobots stationed on this mudball planet, and was annoyed by their human pets. She was only slightly more impressed by the two fleshies who showed up later.





	Ichor, Energon; Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is an RP that I have going on another site, which I am posting here for all of you with my partner's permission. It will update as we progress. . . meaning with no predictability or pattern whatsoever.
> 
> Chika is my OC and LightningBug is hers.
> 
> Enjoy!

Name: LightningBug

Nickname: Lightning

Age: Unknown

Gender: Femme

Height: 25 feet

Alt Mode: Currently a decepticon drone jet. Later, a Dodge Challenger.

Appearance in Root Mode: She is tall and slender in build, with a skinny abdomen. Her wings go over her shoulders and are usually clamped tightly to her back. Her design resembles Windblade for reference. Her finish is black and she has golden lightning bolts on her wings (later her doors.) Her insignia is on her chest. She has cold, harsh optics and an intense gaze.

History: LightningBug is a Wrecker who was partnered with Seaspray. During the battle of Darkmount Pass, she was overpowered by the Decepticons and taken captive. She was forced into stasis after being tortured and has just woken up.

Relationships: Her Spark is hardened due to what she has been through, and she trusts only her remaining teammates, Bulkhead and Wheeljack. She cares little for the Autobots themselves and detests Ultra Magnus. 

 

Name: Chika Arclight

Age: 19 (4 years older than Nico, 2 older than Percy and Annabeth)

Gender: Female

Birthday: April 25th

Physical Description: She's petite, only about 5"3', with curly-wavy jet black hair that falls to mid-thigh. She gets her lustrous golden eyes and smooth almond complexion from her father.

Typical Outfit: A slim black leather jacket with rear pleated peplum and matching leather wedge-heeled booties. Under that, she usually wears a hi-lo dress or shirt and skirt over leggings that match her belt or hair accessory. Her hair is most often up in a braid to keep it out of the way.

Background: Her mother was Japanese-Korean. A very rare child of Thanatos, they are born only to the god and a mortal who has death hanging over them; her mother suffered from an illness that, while not causing much suffering, would inevitably prove fatal. On a trip to Canada, she met a strange man and fell in love with him. She gave birth to Chika some time later, at which point the god revealed his true identity. They moved from Japan to South Korea when she was young, and then to Canada. Her mother finally succumbed to her illness only months before Chika was to turn 15.  
Throughout her later childhood and youth, Chika would spend time with her father learning of the powers she might manifest; her father being Death, any inherited abilities would have to be well controlled. She went to, ah, "live" in the Underworld with her father for a time after her mother's death, occasionally visiting Camp Half-Blood. It was there that she met Nico di Angelo and took him under her wing, adopting him as a brother. After the Titan War, she began spending more of her time in the land of the living.

Abilities: Her general powers are similar to Nico's - Shadow Travel, interaction and (somewhat) command of the dead. She also has large, feathery black wings, though they are usually kept shrouded in the Mist to the point of being intangible.

Weapon: Chika wields Stygian Iron kusarigama, and the soles of her booties are edged with the same.

Additional: Chika enjoys reading, the arts, and listening to music. She is also a Black Stripe in ITF Taekwondo. She deals with mental illness in the form of depression and anxiety.


End file.
